


smut shots

by zeroworks



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Gunplay, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Play, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroworks/pseuds/zeroworks
Summary: smutty one shots with our favorite masked boy, din djarin(no y/n, no plot, first person but will probably rewrite some thru mandos pov)
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 134





	1. gun play

**Author's Note:**

> requested by hannah <3
> 
> same concept, kiddos, z will be used for reader, first person.
> 
> NO plot, fics are not related to each other or my smut journals chapters :))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're a thief on the run who's just been captured by the mandalorian. bored from hours of sitting tied to a chair, you convince him to entertain you.
> 
> dominant/aggresive mando, gunplay, bondage, degrading dirty talk

I've been sitting in this chair for hours, bound and stripped of my blasters. the mandalorian sits unnervingly still in his captain's chair for the majority of this trip. just looking out into the abyss, silent. 

I sigh and scan the room for a source of entertainment. I'm really not much of a fighter. I do what I must to survive, but I know better than to try and take on a beskar-coated mandalorian. I sit patiently, just waiting for arrival, the thick rope digging into my meat. I'm almost numb to it now. 

I know I'm a hostage and all, but he sure is a lousy host. 

I clear my throat from behind him, hoping to spark some sort of conversation, even if it is just him yelling at me. I won't deny, I may have let my primal instincts get the best of me. he's so strong, and looks so powerful in that shiny armor. I didn't have it in me to run, I didn't want to. in fact, I'm ashamed to admit that as he restrained me I had to bite my tongue to stop from moaning. 

he ignores me. 

I clear my throat once more, this time louder. 

still nothing.

I roll my eyes and exhale, the most pouting I can do while tied up. there's probably a good day or two ahead of us and I don't want to be tied to this chair for the entirety of it. it's just the two of us in this vast junkyard of a ship. I can't imagine how lonely he must get up here in the stars by himself. gods, I want to get my hands on him. 

I slump into the chair and relax my arms, a sharp pain spreading from my left forearm to the rest of the limb. I wince, to no interest of the mandalorian, and feel a hot liquid drip down my hand. I'm bleeding. what the fuck?

then I remember, I stuffed a loose blade in my arm bracer sometime yesterday after the handle snapped in combat. like I said, survival. 

I try and snake my fingers into the bracer to retrieve it, struggling incredibly. I try and keep my panting low, working up a sweat from the movements. maker did he tie me up good. I pinch my fingers around the tip and shimmy it out, placing it in my other hand. 

I don't want to do this, but I have no choice. once this voyage is over I'm practically dead. I'll be sold into slavery or tortured or worse. this is survival. 

I work the blade down the rope until I feel the weight of my wrists drop. my hands are free. I still have a lot of work to do, rope twisting its way around my body at every curve and crevasse. I bring my arms forward under the smothering choke of the rope and set them on my lap to rest. I can feel the heat drain from my body as I calm. it's quite a workout. not as easy as it looks in films. 

I regain my strength and begin sawing at one of the strands around my chest. 

"that's enough." a low, gravely voice comes from the captain's chair. I freeze, eyes wide as I await his actions. I slip the blade into the palm of my hand and conceal it against my thigh. I see him turn his chair towards me, his head tilted slightly as he observes what I've done. he sighs and stands, walking himself behind me. 

he grabs my arms from behind and positions them back to their previous arrangement as he complains, "you've ruined a perfectly good rope-job." I'm still frozen, waiting for him to strike me or something, anything that will give me the chance to attack and flee. 

he grabs his rope and ties my hands to the chair, this time on separate sides.

"give it to me." he orders with a hand stretched flat in front of me. I open both my hands for proof of clearance. "give you what?" I ask innocently. 

he groans, annoyed, and walks to face me. he bends down and grips a lock of rope just under my breasts, running along my rib cage, and growls,

"give.

it.

to. 

me." 

I exhale shakily, more turned on than I am scared. I feel his knuckles grazing my sternum. I want to feel them all over me. inside me. 

stop it. he's your enemy.

I give him my best doe eyes as I acknowledge his glare.

"you saw my hands. I don't know what you're talking about."

he drops his head and huffs, releasing the rope from his grip. "so you expect me to believe what, you ripped the rope in half?" he chastises me. I giggle softly at the thought. my weak arms trying to rip inch-thick rope. it's funny. 

"oh, this is funny to you?" he seems angry now. I feel my sex pulsate slightly at the change of tone. I kind of like when he yells at me. I see him shake his head as he thinks. he's struggling morally. he doesn't want to assault me, knowing that whoever put the hit on me wants me alive, but he knows I won't give in to him that easily.

suddenly, his fist closes around my neck, forcing my head up to meet his eyes. 

"give it to me." he commands, fingers gouging my throat "this is your final warning." 

my eyes flutter as I feel my vision fade, I try to breathe but no air will enter or exit. fine. I jerk my head down, directing him. he releases me. I immediately gasp for breath, tears falling down my face. I pant desperately, thankful for the air. he waits for me patiently.

I drop my eyes to my thighs and back to his, signaling him. he pauses, he's not sure what to do. I see his hand reach for me then stop. 

"the object is-"

"between my thighs, yes." 

he gazes down at my legs, firmly pressed together from the force of the rope. the blade slid between them as he forced my hands back behind myself. I can feel its cold steel and accented edges press against my warm flesh. come on, mando, just reach in and grab it. 

"what are you waiting for?" I tease, a smile spreading across my cheeks. mando grunts and drops his knees to the floor in front of me. I like where this is going. 

he flips up a blade from his boot and begins slicing through the knots around my ankles. once they're free, he prys my legs open with both hands firmly wrapped around my calves. okay, I really like where this is going.

my breathing picks up and I feel my body tingle wherever he touches me. I run my tongue along the back of my teeth and watch him lustfully. 

"don't get too excited." he grumbles as he re-ties my ankles to the respective legs of the chair. my cheeks flush, I have no way of hiding myself. the blade drops to the seat of the chair as my legs separate. it rests a tad beneath my groin, blades partly hidden by the meat of my thighs. he removes his blaster from his hip holster and levels it to me, the click of a safety turning off as he does so. 

"don't try anything." he warns as he leans in slowly to retrieve it. a warm, gloved hand pushes itself between my thighs, stretching them further apart as his fingers flex around the entirety of the blade. I whimper softly to the touch, his hand less than an inch from my dripping cunt. he pauses and looks up at me, alerted by the noise. my cheeks redden as he stares at me. I look down at his hand intently to avoid eye contact. it rests between my legs, knuckle(s) grazing me on both sides.

"do you like this?" 

my face grows hot at the question. of course I do. you have me tied to a chair, legs spread with your hand between my thighs, what's not to like. I know I shouldn't give in to my lust, my whole plan here is to eliminate him. it's my only chance at survival. otherwise, who knows what will happen to me. 

I furrow my brows and stare at him innocently as my head marginally nods, silently pleading 'no sir, I promise'. 

"is that so." he responds, returning movement to his muscles.

he tilts the knife tip down into the seat and presses the flat head of the blade against my groin, running it up my pussy slowly. I exclaim at the pressure. 

as it travels up my body, he tips the weapon to the side, the blade's edge centimeters from me now. he grazes the rope around my chest lightly with the pointed tip before pressing it flat under my chin and forcing me to look up at him. he smirks at me smugly. 

"look into my eyes and tell me you don't want me to fuck you." he asserts, grazing the tip of the blade across my throat. my breath catches and I whisper a small "h-mmh" noise. his words flood my ears and spread warmth through my body, tingling around my slicked clit. it was so dirty, so raspy, so fucking hot. 

I trail my eyes along the black visor in his helmet, searching for any signs of humanity. I wish I could see his bare eyes pierce through me as he barks orders my way. 

I can't obey. it would be a bold faced lie. 

I run my bottom lip under my teeth and flicker my eyes to his blaster, still level with my head, my eyes falling straight down the barrel. to my right, with his other hand, the blade rests dangerously close to my neck. I could die any second in two different scenarios right now. the danger, the rush, it envelops me. I close my eyes and tip my head back slightly, collecting my thoughts. 

I hear him breathe a low laugh. "you can't do it, can you?" 

"no" I whisper under my breath. he removes the blade and chucks it to the ground, exhaling a soft chuckle. 

"I knew the moment I restrained you that you wanted me." he recalls. "pressing your body against me, whimpering to yourself." he stops to snicker. "you were practically begging to be fucked." he takes a seat back in his chair with his legs spread and pulls my seat closer to him. he trails the tip of the gun along the trembling flesh of my thigh, then up my chest, resting under my jaw. 

"and don't think I don't know that this excites you." he teases me, pushing the barrel harder into my neck. "I could feel the heat coming from between your legs."

I moan for him quietly. he's getting me so flustered, I can feel the moisture pool below me, my skin so red and hot it may burn to the touch. 

"I bet you're already soaking wet." 

I turn my cheek to him, embarrassed. he turns it right back with the tip of the blaster, pressing it into my lower jaw. 

"why don't we look and see." 

I begin to breathe heavily, not wanting him to know just how badly I'm aching for him. not ready for him to see my mess. 

"hold this." he instructs before prying my jaw open and shoving the barrel down my tongue. I grip the metal between my teeth and freeze myself, scared of making any sudden movements that could potentially jeopardize my existence. 

he places his hands underneath me and lifts, gripping my ass as he does so. he pulls my pants down to my ankles in one swift motion, revealing my soft, pink pussy. I feel my warm liquids slip under my thighs.

my eyes drop shamefully as he exposes me, his eyes pointed directly at my cunt. he groans under his breath to the sight.

"you're even wetter than I imagined." 

my entire body flushes as he leans down, resting both palms atop my legs. "you want to be fucked so bad, don't you?" 

I nod slowly, making sure the blaster is still steady in my mouth. gods yes, I want him to wreck me. rough, dirty, unapologetic. I want him to leave me a whimpering, cum-soaked mess. I haven't seen an inch of skin and still he is the sexiest man I've ever met.

he removes the barrel from my mouth slowly, tracing the tip around my open lips.

"good girl."

I smile acutely, trying to hide it from him.

he lowers the blaster and pulls my hips forward, sliding them to the edge of the seat. he flips the safety on and points it at the ceiling. 

"tell me what you want me to do to you." he says. I bite my lip and shake my head softly, too shy to say anything of the sorts. 

"that's not how this works, sweet girl." my stomach flutters at the endearment "if you don't tell me what you want, you get nothing." I look him head on and crack a smile. he's asking for consent. he doesn't want to break the tension, but he's asking for my consent. it floods me with warmth, a piece of me finding comfort in knowing that he doesn't want to actually hurt me. well, not too much anyways...

I still struggle to come up with the words, heat rushing my body every time I think of what I want him to do to me. I can't possibly say, it's too embarrassing. I peer up at him with my best puppy eyes, nodding my head almost invisibly as permission. 

he begins to run the end of the blaster along my naked skin. rubbing circles into my inner thighs, tickling gently across my lower abdomen, so, so close to where I want him. 

"do you like this?" he asks me.

I whimper for him submissively and buck my hips into the blaster. begging him to go lower. 

he shakes he head, "mm-mm. you're going to have to ask my nicely."

he hovers the blaster over my clit, grazing it lightly with the chilled steel. my breath falters. 

"p-please." I squeak, unsure of how to ask, afraid of embarrassing myself. 

he tsks, "you can do better than that."

"p-please mando, I want you to touch me." I try, a small amount of confidence peeking through my hoarse voice. 

"more specific." he presses.

fuck. okay. "gods, mando. please. please..." I trail off, swiveling my hips into the blaster, pressing it against my clit. he allows me to do so, watching me lustfully. 

"what do you want me to do, baby girl?"

the pet name drives me over the edge as it falls from his lips. I feel the rope dig deeper into me as my chest rises frantically. 

"please. inside of me. please" I gasp, desperate to feel him fill my opening. I hear him growl a low 'hmm' as he listens to my plea. he does as I beg and presses the tip against my slicked hole. I whine as he pushes it into me, fucking me slowly with it. I want more. 

"more" I croak, the tip of my spine bending across the back of the chair. he speeds up and plunges the barrel into me harder, twisting it inside of me to elicit deep, guttural moans as it stimulates places I didn't even know I had. 

he shoves the length of the barrel inside me and wiggles it around slowly, absorbing my bitchy moans as it grazes my cervix. 

"turn it off" I command him "turn the safety off." he pauses his motion for a second and debates. "please" I whisper, locking eyes. slowly, he flips off the safety and submerges the barrel deep within me. the stimulation, the danger, everything is just too much. 

my body shivers as it scrapes against my g-spot over and over, rushing with anxiety. the rush of the pleasure meets the adrenaline of the danger, they merge within me as my muscles contract, warmth spreading throughout my body from my insides. I buck my hips as I climax, pushing the blaster in and out of me as my orgasm takes over. I feel the mandalorian observe me closely. it deepens my orgasm even more knowing he's watching me, probably getting hard to the show. 

I let my hips fall back down onto the seat of the chair and catch my breath. mando slips the barrel from my insides and points it directly at my face. 

"clean." he orders.

I do as he says and wrap my lips around the cylindrical weapon, running my tongue along every crack, tasting myself. I take my time, hallowing my cheeks and looking directly into his eyes as he pushes it deeper down my throat. he likes this. a lot. I see his cock growing under his pants, stretching down his thigh. 

he works the gun in and out of my mouth as I suck every last drop of myself from the area. 

"you're such a little cock tease." he groans as he palms his erection. he slides the barrel from my mouth and rests it on his thigh. his fingers fumble with his pants button as he turns to me and says,

"ready for round two?"


	2. jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by opal <3  
> you charm a street vendor for a free dinner, unknowingly causing mando to snap with jealousy, finding himself hurt after a brawl with said vendor. while treating his wound, he makes his feelings very, v e r y, clear. 
> 
> rough sex, choking, dominance, ya know ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ommmmgggg it feels like it's been years and it's been like two weeks. i just needed some time, fam, i was catching up with people, doing some more art like I told myself i would :|, all I can do before having to go back to hell in february DX so anyway here's a quick lil smutty smut for u heathens, love ya
> 
> thx for waitin on me <3
> 
> (my art insta is @zeronikkart if anyone is interested, I may eventually do mando art when im not so lazy XD. try not to mention my wildly erotic writings, i've got family on there DX)

"two credits?" my eyebrows rise as I bat my eyelashes innocently. "my stars, so high." I finish breathlessly, leaning in to expose slight cleavage under my soft linens. I see the vendor's eyes drop noticeably as he takes the sight of me in, his expressions so embarrassingly transparent. men. they're so easy. 

beside me, mando huffs impatiently. I see his arms fold into each other from my peripheral vision as he kicks sand around childishly. I roll my eyes, annoyed with his shrinking patience. we both know we don't have the credits to be shopping, though we both desperately need to eat. brawls, liars, and ship repairs are all things you need to take into account financially before becoming a bounty hunter... besides, I don't see him flashing any skin to get free food. I'm a breadwinner. 

the vendor gulps, bringing his stare back to mine. I see a smile form weakly on his lips. "well, for a pretty lady like yourself..." he trails off as his eyes submerge themselves between my breasts, his hands slowly stuffing merchandise into a cloth shopping bag. I hear mando grunt before approaching the stand and gripping the seller's wrist to remove the bag, hissing "that will be all". 

I see the man step back instinctively, sizing up mando and his rugged armor. he's terrified. mando releases his wrist and throws it back at him, causing the man to stumble backwards into his shack. maybe if he was more inclined to... 'persuade' people like he is now, I wouldn't have to exploit myself. 

as mando turns to exit, the vendor grabs the length of his cape and yanks him backwards, slamming his body against the shack's counter-top. a knife slips between the vendor's fingers from his hip as he twirls it into position. I lunge to action, but mando is quicker, hoisting himself over the counter and into the vending shack, pinning the merchant to the grimy wall by the hand and throat. 

they struggle with one another as I watch, part of me wanting to spring to action and help, and the other part understanding that mando's ankle is strapped with more weapons than this entire market. 

I see the stranger's hand break free from mando's grip and plunge into his leg. mando winces and lets the man free momentarily before clocking him upside the jaw and throat slamming him onto the ground. the vendor looks up with heavy, regretful eyes, as his hands slowly flatten and raise above his head, admitting defeat. 

the mandalorian's moves are always calculated. typically slow, but always calculated. he slowly tilts his head down to his left thigh, a hand grasping it tenderly. I hear him sigh before gradually walking to meet me. the merchant's hands fall to the ground next to him in relief as mando exits.

as he emerges, I see red dripping into the bright sand below us, the sun reflecting off the steel dagger resting in his flesh and meeting my eyes. shit. 

I quickly reach my arms out to meet him, lifting him up properly without putting weight on that leg. he groans. 

"nice one, mando." I grumble, struggling to help carry his weight. he responds with his typical silence as we limp to the crest. 

once aboard, I place him sitting upright against a cold, rusty wall of the ship. he winces as he repositions, the knife still deep within him. I gather supplies and return to him, kneeling to get a better look at the wound. though, I can barely see anything under his bulky attire. I look up at him, "I'm going to need you to remove your clothes. at least, the affected ones." I say, pointing with my eyes at his leg wound. 

his head moves side to side slowly. I figured. 

"look, I can't treat a wound through beskar, you're going to need to strip." I say sternly. I know I don't hale from Mandalore so I'll never understand, but some worthless creed clearly isn't worth his life. this is an emergency, I know for a fact he doesn't know how to treat a wound this deep. I'm trying to be understanding, but it's hard. showing a little leg skin to stay the fuck alive? seems worth it to me. 

"I can't." he responds. I roll my eyes, reaching for his pants button anyways. he snatches my wrist and holds it firmly before repeating "I said, I can't." he grits through his teeth. I sigh and stare at him, hoping my disapproval is burning straight into his eyes. 

"where do you get off being so hostile with vendors, anyway? he gave us free food and you practically assaulted him for it." I quip, now annoyed with his behavior. 

"you think he gave us free food for the fuck of it?" he snaps, now defensive. his tone has changed, implying he really means business. It's kind of scary but also kind of hot, I'll admit. "he was assuming you'd fuck him for it." he spits. "and can you blame him?" the last part is quieter, more to himself than anything. 

"and what is that supposed to mean?" I growl, face heated with rage. did he just insinuate that I'm a whore? or look like one? I'm the only goddamn reason we have anything to eat and somehow he finds a way to lecture me on it. lessons on prudence from a mandalorian, that's original. 

I see his head twitch towards me at the question. "you know exactly what it means. you're not stupid. I see you flashing smiles and poses to get your way, teasing and tricking men around the planets into thinking they have a chance with you. it's cruel, really." I squint my eyes at him as his tone turns arrogant. he's compensating. is he jealous? 

"who's to say they don't have a chance with me?" his body stiffens as I speak, his fists tightening. as he formulates a response, I take no time to hesitate and remove the blade from his leg in one quick motion. I wrap a towel around the area immediately to clot the blood, all before he knows what hit him. 

"fuck" he groan yells through his helmet from the pain. I look up at him sympathetically. 

"you no longer have a choice. this needs to be tended to." I can feel his jaw clench beneath his helmet. he hates me for that, but it needed to be done. he also understands that I'm his only hope for recovery, it's the whole reason he agreed to board me in the first place. 

I reach for his pants once again, feeling his body tense to stop me but not. I shimmy his garments down as he lifts his hips for me, revealing smooth, tan skin now bloodied and raw. blood drips onto the floor endlessly as I re-wrap his leg, gathering the tools needed to seal the wound with my other hand. his head is turned away from me like he is ashamed. like no one ever has seen his skin before, honestly. 

he winces as I clean the wound. I try to be as quick as possible. I can't help but let my eyes trail to between his legs. he's wearing undergarments, but it's quite easy to spot his... little mandalorian. "little" being an ironic name, of course...

I grip his right thigh firmly as I prepare to stitch the wound, knowing he will likely buck and jerk to the sensation. he must stay still for an accurate sew. his leg twitches at my touch but he lets me proceed. I look at him with empathy, wishing I didn't have to hurt him in order to help him. I brush my thumb across his thigh softly to soothe him as the needle penetrates his skin. 

he groans to himself but overall bears the pain extraordinarily. I continue stroking his skin, cherishing this rare moment of intimacy with mando. getting to feel how soft his flesh is beneath this hard steel. 

as I near the last stitch I tell him, "thank yous aren't required but appreciated." I smirk to myself.

"thank you?" he mocks "I've been stabbed and have now broken my creed thanks to you." 

I pause and lean back, looking at him quizzically. "oh? and how is it my fault that you were stabbed? did I stab you? did I yell from the sidelines to the guy "hey, you should totally stab him!"? in what world is this my fault?" I'm defensive, and I'm angry. he started this fight, all I did was get us dinner. I don't deserve this.

"did I ask you to attack him?" I continue "no. and who knows, mando, maybe if you weren't always interfering, he actually could have gotten a chance." 

immediately, mando grips my wrist and yanks me towards him.

"you wouldn't." he states.

"oh I would. and I was going to. and I was gonna like it." my words are slow and brutal, suffocating him as they escape my lips. he is jealous. good. 

his fingers slide their way under the collar of my shirt as he balls it into his fist and forces me to lean into him. he's angry. I can tell by the way the back of my collar slices into my neck from his grip, I wonder how the fabric isn't tearing. 

"is that right?" he confirms. I nod, my eyes never leaving his. 

both of his hands drop to my waist as he pulls me onto his lap, the underside of my leg brushing past his fresh wound. he sighs at the pain, now familiar to him. his fingers dig into me painfully as he growls "he will never fuck you." his hands slide down to my hips. 

I can feel my panties flood from the dominance. gods, I've been fantasizing about this for months.

"says who?" I tease, hips grinding ever so slightly down into his groin. he hums at the friction and lets a hand wander up to my head, curling his fingers through my hair.

"the only one who gets to fuck you is me. understood?" 

the command sends shivers down my spine. I feel his cock harden and press against me, both hands squeezing me strongly. I feel my body loosen as I submit myself to him. I want to see where this goes.

"I am so fucking sick," mando grumbles as he grips the waist of my pants "of seeing you parade yourself in front of those street dwellers," his grip firms as he tugs at the fabric "watching them eye fuck you" the middle of my trousers begins to tear "watching you perform for them" the fabric tears down the middle as he rips them right off of me, discarding the scraps to the floor. "it should be me."

I gasp, at the admission and the sudden lack of clothing. his thumb finds its way to my clit and begins to circle. lightly. 

"I see you every day. I watch you flirt with dirty merchants one by one." he begins to press harder "and I just wish it were me." I bite my lip and nod, trying to listen to his confession. 

"mm, so wet already. does teasing poor, dirty merchants get you hot? is that what you like?" he interrogates, index finger tracing between my clothed lips. I shake my head almost too quickly, eyes becoming heavy with every circle. 

"no?" he questions "then explain this." he pinches my panties between his thumb and index finger, absorbing the moisture. 

"you" I gasp, aching for more. "you." 

"what abut me?" he teases. "I want you to say it." 

I plead him with my eyes, don't make me say it. 

"say it. now." he commands, voice low with lust. fuck. 

"I'm wet for you, mando." I whisper, cheeks flushing. 

"you're goddamn right." he spits, moving my panties to the side and uncovering his raging cock, red and swollen with anticipation. he's massive, and the sight of him makes me drip. I want to feel him inside of me so badly I might break.

"who do you belong to?" my jaw drops at the question. belong to? I don't fucking belong to any-

"who. do. you. belong. to." he repeats, pulling my hips to his member, teasing the tip around my entrance. I clench my jaw and glare at him. I belong to no one. as undeniably turned on as I am, he needs to know that. 

one of his hands snakes around my throat and presses into my flesh lightly. "answer me."

I blink, saying nothing. he groans in frustration and slams my hips down onto his, his cock pushing inside of me forcefully. I cry out, feeling myself tighten around him. fuck, he's so big. I begin to lose sight of reality as he guides my hips up and down, his hand tightening around my throat. 

"say it." he orders. 

"fuck you." I reply hoarsely, eager to disobey after seeing how he handles it. 

his fist tightens around my throat and he thrusts into me harder, causing my eyes to flutter shut and mouth to gape. it feels so fucking good, to be fucked so hard. so deep. to feel his throbbing sex fill every inch of me. it's indescribable.

I let the incessant whimpers fall from my lips one by one as he fucks me repeatedly. it's hard to even think straight at this point. 

"filthy fucking merchants," he mumbles "they will never fucking touch you." I bite my lip and moan, his hand growing firmer around my neck. "you. are. mine." he growls between thrusts, causing me to let slip some bitchy moans and cries, tears spilling over my cheeks as the lack of oxygen intensifies my sensitivity. I feel myself getting closer. 

"m-mando" I gasp "c-c-" I can't speak with his grip on me, but he seems to understand. 

"no. you cum when I tell you to cum." he instructs before fucking me faster than before, making it nearly impossible to contain myself. I hold my breath and bite my lip cannibalistically, trying to stop myself from going over the edge.

"you don't cum until you answer me." I should have known better. he brings my hips all the way down on his cock, now officially sitting on his lap. my eyes shoot open and lips part, I've never taken anything so deep before. my legs tremble and eyelids shake as I look at him, pleading him. he cuts off all oxygen and barks,

"tell me who the fuck you belong to." fuck, he's so hot. I need to cum so badly everything feels so good and fuck- 

"you" I whisper almost inaudibly, blackness slowly setting into my vision. 

"good girl." he coos, beginning to thrust again. 

"cum." he orders dryly, voice low and clear. I feel the warmth spread around me as my vision fades, euphoria taking over. I release myself onto him, feeling my warm liquids gush as my body shakes from the intensity. he releases my throat slowly as I ride out my orgasm, pumping into me harder and harder until he shoots thick ropes of cum inside of me, filling me up. 

I regain my breath and look into his visor. I'm not entirely sure what to say, or what just happened. 

"well," he chirps "that answers that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i write all my drafts in microsoft notepad (not word, notepad, the dinky little white pad with like no formatting) and it doesn't have auto-correct and boiiiii should you have seen how badly i butchered "extraordinarily"

**Author's Note:**

> i keep havin this thought that *involves* din, boba & jango that i cant get out of my head...
> 
> but i feel like that'd be a little much for you guys 👀😂
> 
> also, this wasn't really intended to lead up to a second part I just didn't know how to end it and I was nearing 3000 words so XD


End file.
